You Can Run, But You Cannot Hide
by ChristineFrollophile
Summary: A one-shot involving Judge Frollo and Esmeralda, who have been married for a month. This is just for fun.


A/N: Esmeralda had agreed to marry Frollo in order to save her people. Much time has passed since the two had married and gradually the gypsy has opened up to Frollo. She has realized being the wife of the Minister of Justice is not as bad as she originally thought. This is just a fun little one shot of some play time between the couple. Frollo and Esmeralda belong to both Disney and Victor Hugo.~~~~~~~~~

It had been a month now since the blessed arrangement of Frollo and Esmeralda. In that time the dancer had slowly grown fond of the Minister. Claude was ever the gentle and patient lover towards her, which greatly surprised her at first. Phoebus had returned to his fiancé, Fleur de Lys, which upset Esmeralda deeply. She looked to him as a means of being rescued from her predicament, but to no avail. As long as she stayed with Frollo her people would remain safe. It seemed the longer she was in the Judge's presence his cold demeanor slowly melted away. He looked to her as some kind of savior, saving him from the dark, lonely path he was traveling down. Paris as well had even changed since their wedding. Gypsies were no longer hunted down like animals. Of course though, if laws were broken punishment was passed, gypsy or not. Living with Frollo had proved to be not as horrible as she had anticipated. She was treated like a true goddess.

One early evening, Esmeralda and Frollo had just finished up their dinner. An idea had been floating within the Judge's mind to make things a little more exciting for them this evening. First things first, the servants would need to retire early. He did not want them poking about while he entertained his beautiful wife.

Esmeralda combed out her raven hair while seated at the vanity table, waiting for Frollo to come back upstairs. He seemed to be taking quite some time. _What was he up to?_ she wondered. At one point she became lost in her primping, not hearing the chamber door open. A hand immediately clamped on to her mouth as the warm deep voice of Frollo whispered in her ear softly,

**"The Palace is ours completely, my love. The servants have been ordered to remain in their quarters while the guards are to remain outside. It is just you and I in this dark maze of endless corridors and chambers."**

A smirk played across his lips when he felt the dancer shiver beneath his hands.

**"Now, my dear, I think it would be best for you to wear something a little more appropriate...a little more revealing that is."**

Esmeralda continued to shiver a little. This idea both filled her with fear, but also excited her as well. It was becoming obvious just what her husband had in mind, which only made her shiver further. Frollo released his hold on her, stepping back a little to let her stand. Turning around, she moved towards him, wrapping her arms around him.

**"I am looking forward to this. Give me a moment and I will be ready soon."**

She reached up on tiptoe to give him a small kiss and then turned to head for the wardrobe. Frollo grabbed her before she could leave his embrace, holding her close to deepen the kiss. His tongue darted slowly inside, savoring the taste of her. Before letting the kiss go any further, Frollo stood back a little, tracing a slender finger along her cheek.

**"Just a little preview of what lies ahead, my dear." **

With that he released her completely and then exited the room. This made her a little nervous again, but also made her hurry to dress. Keeping a man like Claude Frollo waiting was never wise.

Opening up the wardrobe she reached down to the drawers to pull out a white negligee. It was rather sheer and satiny, one of Frollo's favorites. He so enjoyed seeing her in it. She appeared so chaste and innocent, which would be most appropriate for what her husband had in in mind.

The dress seemed to shimmer in the dark as she crossed the chamber towards the door. It made her appear almost ghost-like. Once stepping outside in to the hallway, she looked around nervously, wondering where Frollo disappeared to. Was he perhaps already starting this little game of his? Walking with cautious steps down the hallway, her bare feet moved along the marble floor. Her raven hair cascaded loosely along her bare, bronze shoulders. Without warning she felt strong arms encircle her waist, pulling her against soft velvet.

**"I see you are ready, this pleases me greatly." **

Frollo's deep voice purred against her, sending chills all through her body.

**"Now, imagine, if you will, that fateful day when you escaped me, trying to hide. I was determined to find you as I desired you greatly, my angel. You can run, but you cannot hide. I will find you and you will pay for trying to escape me."**

Esmeralda wanted to protest a little at this game as it brought up real fear of that memory. She started to say something, but was silenced by his hand over her mouth.

**"Do not disobey me, my dear. Once I release you, it would be wise to run while you can. I will only give you a short amount of time to do so before I make my move. Is that understood?"**

His voice was stern and cold, reminding her of how he used to be. Was he still playing? Fear now had gripped her. She felt his iron grip slowly let go, allowing her to step away from him. Looking back briefly she caught sight of him, he was dressed in his full robed attire, complete with the chaperon hat. The look on his face was quite serious as he towered above her. Slowly she backed away from him as a wicked smirk crossed his lips.

**"My patience is wearing thin...you had better get moving...NOW!"**

His deep voice snarled towards her, spurring her on. Her eyes widened as she took off down the darkened hallway. Did he deliberately extinguish all the candles on purpose? Her heart began beating faster as she ran down to the stairs, knowing it would not be wise to get herself trapped in one of the guest rooms. As she reached the ground floor, she heard Frollo's booming voice announce he was now seeking her out. The chase was on! The very thought of that sent the shiver of fear all through her.

Passing the dining room she first ran inside, hiding under the table. All was far too quiet, deathly quiet save for her rapid beating heart. Was he still upstairs or had he decided to head down the stairs as well? Dear God, this game seemed far too real! Time seemed to pass entirely too slow as she continued to crouch down under the table. Slowly she crawled out, looking around and then tiptoed towards the door. Peering out in to the hallway, no sign of movement, the coast seemed clear...or so it appeared. With careful steps she padded slowly back to the hallway and hurried down to the courtroom. Still no sign of Frollo, which only increased her fear. She knew he was somewhere, searching for her. Fear gripped her even further when she realized she had headed in to the courtroom. She considered this a wrong turn. This room was always considered eerie, but in the dark it was much worse!

A scuffling sound caught her attention, causing her to freeze where she stood. Looking around, she wondered if Frollo had already made his way down here. Was that possible? With Claude anything could be! Immediately she forced her bare feet to move from the room, heading for the door. Her wanderings brought her back out to the dark hallway, the sound of rolling thunder loomed in the distance. Just what she needed now...a storm! A low chuckling sound suddenly pricked at her ear, causing her to spin around. The hallway appeared empty, but she knew better. Esmeralda began running down the hallway, back towards the stairs. As she past by the dining-room, she immediately was grabbed from behind. The dark figure of Frollo held her close, his warm breath tickling her bare skin.

**"You did not get too far I see, my wandering angel. I have you now." **

Esmeralda found an inner strength, despite her fear and gave Frollo a rather violent shove. It sent him sprawling downward. The dancer gasped, realizing what she had done. Rage now blazed in the Judge's eyes over the embarrassing fall. She will pay for that!

**"How dare you! Come here!"**

Was this still part of the game? Hard to say, but Esmeralda was afraid to find out in that moment. She immediately took off running, heading up the stairs. Frollo was back on his feet at lightning speed, close on her heels. On the last step she tripped over the rug and went tumbling downward. She tried to crawl away, but felt his hands upon her in a dangerous, iron grip. Frollo hoisted her up off the floor a bit roughly, holding her closely against him.

**"You will pay for that, gypsy! I warned you that you can run, but you cannot hide from me!"**

Esmeralda pressed her hands against his broad, robed chest, trying to fend him off, but to no avail. Frollo bent down a little to gather the struggling gypsy in to his arms. A shiver ran through Esmeralda as she felt the strong arms of her husband grip her tightly. It was one of the things about Frollo that surprised her greatly when she agreed to be with him. He was no where near as frail as many had suspected, including herself. The judicial robes were definitely deceiving! Far from being built like Phoebus, the Minister still though was in quite good shape for a man his age. The first time he took her on their wedding night she was extremely shocked when he disrobed before her. Still wanting to hate him for everything he had done she was finding it difficult. Especially since her agreement he had also kept his promise about her people. Peace had finally come to Paris, her people no longer had to hide in fear of the ruthless Judge. Beauty had definitely tamed the Beast...to some degree at least, but Frollo was...and always will be Frollo.

Frollo flipped his wife over his shoulder and stalked back down the hallway, down towards the stairs. His dark, tall form continued on down to the main foyer and then headed for the courtroom. The idea of playing in another room other than their bedroom seemed quite thrilling to the gypsy. At the same time though it still was unnerving with what he was planning to do, which caused Esmeralda to struggle in his firm grasp. It was of course pointless. Once in the courtroom he placed her down on to a large table, his eyes staring intently at his prize. His deep voice warned her not to move from the table as he turned his back on her for a moment. The tone in his voice actually kept her pinned against the hard wood surface, fearing what would happen if she dared to move. Tossing his hat aside with a bit of a flourish, he moved up towards his judicial bench and banged the gavel.

Esmeralda's emerald eyes widened at this threat. What did he have in mind? A very small part of her wanted him to stop this game, make love to her like usual and just end this foolishness. On the other hand, this forceful side of Frollo was driving her wild, again, something she did not expect to feel.

**"Court is now in session. The gypsy Esmeralda has been found guilty for being the most desirable woman in all of Paris. Does the prisoner have anything to say before the sentence is passed?"**

Esmeralda looked up wide-eyed at Frollo. _Dear God, has he gone mad? _

**"I have done nothing wrong, your honor. God has blessed me with my beauty."**

A low chuckle issued forth from the Judge as his dark eyes looked over her satiny-clad form. _Mon Dieu, she looked so beautiful lying there! Like some sacrificial virgin just waiting to be plucked. _

**"Yes, my dear...beauty does indeed come with a price with which you will pay dearly! For your punishment you will endure a long night at my disposal. Before this night is over I will have you beg for mercy, mark my words!" **

Bringing the gavel down with a loud bang, Frollo moved slowly from his judicial bench. His movements mimicked that of a jungle cat, looking her over as his prey. Esmeralda shuddered through the flimsy material as he approached her. His slender hands immediately grasped her, roving over her body in a slow, tantalizing sweep. His lips melded over hers in such a fiery intensity he heard her gasp briefly. Breaking from the kiss abruptly he produced a little feather brush. A wicked smirk snaked across his lips as her eyes widened at the object in hand.

**"The point to this little experiment, my coquette, is to break you. I will not stop until you are crying out for me to do so. I warned you that you will be begging for mercy before the night is over and I am a man true to my word."**

Esmeralda tried to protest, but a finger was placed to her lips.

**"Do not fight me on this, my love, for I know, deep down, you want this just as much as I do."**

The twinkle in his dark eyes sent a shiver all through her. His look was downright feral! Without warning his hands parted her thighs, causing her to lay all the way on her back. With the feather brush primed and ready, he moved ever so slowly over the hills and valleys of her nether region. A few light strokes at first to let it soak in what lie in store for her. Instantly she jolted at the touch, a soft gasp passed through her. _Oh, no, oh, dear God this was not fair! Such evil torture!_

The smirked widened at her reaction, spurring him on to continue. The feather brush worked over the gypsy dancer, tickling her in just the right spot. A warm, tingling feeling was beginning to build within the more he flicked and prodded. Occasionally he would lean in and claim her lips in a fierce kiss. His tongue dove deep, suckling on her sweetness, while at the same time the brush continued its tantalizing sweeping. She began breathing heavily, trying hard to remain calm, but he was deliberately touching just the right areas at the right moments. Prodding just enough and then pulling back, constantly. She felt as though her head would explode.

As he watched her squirm he made a soft tisk sound.

**"Beg for mercy, my dear and I will stop."**

His deep voice purred near her, his warm breath washed over her, sending her in to even more of a frenzy. As she heaved a heavy breath, Frollo could not ignore her beautiful breasts, which needed attention as well. With his one hand still holding the brush, the other tugged down a satiny strap, exposing one of her perfectly rounded breast. Leaning in close, his tongue traced lightly around the pert nipple. Nipping and tugging at it. Esmeralda began to moan louder, trying to reach a hand out to push him away. Quickly he pushed down her hand and glared at her, daring her to attempt such a movement again.

**"I think not, my beauty, I am not finished with you yet!"**

The brush continued tickling down below, causing her to squirm even more. Esmeralda bit her lip, trying hard to hold back, but the warm sensation was growing all through her. It also did not help when Frollo's slender fingers slid down her body and prodded her as well. _Oh, God...please, stop!_

At one point she could not endure it any further. The gypsy screamed out, begging her husband to stop. As she did so, she writhed around, the poking and prodding had finally succeeded in reaching its goal. Frollo smirked, enjoying her reaction greatly. Esmeralda was breathing heavily now, quivering all over. Putting the brush away, Frollo gathered the trembling girl up in to his robed embrace and carried her in to his private judicial chambers. She fell limply against him, the tingling sensation had left her slightly numb. Kicking the door open and then slamming it shut behind him, Frollo placed his bride down on the couch in the one corner of the room. She lay there motionless as he pulled down the hosiery of his thick stockings and then moved to lay on top of her. Resting her head against his velvet, robed chest, she spread her legs, allowing her husband to gain access. Cradling her head in his hands, he thrust within her, moaning softly at how hot she was. She was already quite slick from his previous torture. The sex scent that permeated off her drove him wild as it filled his nostrils. It was a strange thrill to be making love to his wife with his robes on while she lay there scantily-clad. The white fabric of the negligee contrasted beautifully with her bronze skin.

Leaning closer, he nipped gently at her neck, moaning a little against her raven hair. Making love to Esmeralda was something he could never see himself tiring of. He would always look forward to something new with her. She clung to him tightly, legs wrapped around his waist as she began to moan louder. She also would let out little whimpers, burying her head against his chest. It made him feel so masculine! Feeling her tightening around him spurred him to thrust deeper into her. At last he could no longer take it any further as he exploded in to her with a deep growl. Feeling her quiver as well he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as they rode out the sensation together.

For a moment they both lay still, panting heavily, Frollo still collapsed on top of her. Nuzzling against her soft hair he let out a sigh, his fingers lazily fondling her breasts through the satiny gown. Esmeralda began to giggle softly beneath him, causing him to pull himself from his drunk lust state.

**"And just what is so amusing, my little vixen?"**

Against his chest she spoke while nestled closely to him.

**"Oh, I was just wondering what little game you have in store for us the next time."**

A smirk tugged at Frollo's lips.

**"My, my are we not insatiable! You will just have to wait and see, won't you." **

Slowly pushing himself out from her, Frollo sat up to gaze down at her. She looked absolutely stunning with her hair all tousled, her negligee slightly askew. Finding the strength to stand, he pulled up his thick hosiery and smoothed down his robes. Stooping down a little he scooped up his beloved little gypsy, nuzzled gently against her and then began to carry her. Out of the chamber, out of the courtroom and back up the stairs to their bedroom. The night was still far from over, still plenty of play time to be had. As the door of their bedroom closed, a woman's squeal could be heard, followed by a giggle.


End file.
